


Iridescent

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Doctor (Doctor Who), its gay, oblivious Yaz, theyre both oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: "Her eyes were soft and her breathing was on unstable ground and she was just about ready to let the image go when the Doctor turned to face her and Yaz froze. The Doctor’s eyes reflected the shining color and it made Yaz’s heart stop. The Doctor’s eyes galvanized her. She was magnetic, light gracing her face, looking positively divine. Yaz wanted to kiss the light from her lips, wanted to see if she tasted as ethereal as she looked.][The moment in the cave played across her mind again, some cruel trick of her subconscious. Yaz had looked absolutely stunning under the light, breathtaking. She’d caused her to lose her breath, lose her control, her hearts hammered and her chest constricted and she couldn’t think of anything aside from kissing her lips while graced by that dazzling light."
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two  
> also thank you to @halfbakedpoet for helping me with this, it means the world

Yaz gasped once the light show began. Shimmering spots of light danced across the cavern and Yaz couldn’t stop the way a smile curled about her lips, couldn’t help the way she wished to live in this moment forever.

They had travelled to the Caves of Erieona. Five hundred below the caves entrance at exactly noon the gems imbedded in the walls of the cave reflected light to create a blossoming array of moving glimmers. It took her breath away. She watched the lights as they played on the wall in front of her but couldn’t help the way something in the pit of her stomach begged her to look to her left. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what beautiful image was waiting for her and that kept her itching. Her curiosity won and she traced a dot of red to the iridescent Doctor. 

Her face was painted in color and it only served to exacerbate her features, the wide, bright eyes, large smile, the excitement that was etched there. 

Yaz’s smile grew into a grin and her chest tightened, she felt her stomach twist and turn and she knew that this moment was melded to her soul, she felt the weight of it pulling at her heart in a way she knew she would carry forever. This moment was forever a polaroid, completely captured, and regardless of how long her life was she would always have this image. 

Her eyes were soft and her breathing was on unstable ground and she was just about ready to let the image go when the Doctor turned to face her and Yaz froze. The Doctor’s eyes reflected the shining color and it made Yaz’s heart stop. The Doctor’s eyes galvanized her. She was magnetic, light gracing her face, looking positively divine. Yaz wanted to kiss the light from her lips, wanted to see if she tasted as ethereal as she looked. 

Yaz’s face bloomed with heat and all she could do was bite her bottom lip, hoping the tiny sting would bring her out of her head. She wanted to say something, do something, anything to make time start again because the look on the Doctor’s face was far too raw with some emotion that if Yaz hadn’t known better she would’ve said was infatuation. But she knew better, the Doctor probably hadn’t even noticed how long they were looking at each other and that tension she definitely was imagining it. Because this was the Doctor.

The ground began to shake. Yaz reached a hand out to the Doctor instinctually but lost her footing with the tremor and fell forward. She took the Doctor down with her, the Doctor slamming into the ground and Yaz into her, it brought aches through her body but she didn’t really pay attention to it as she had something much more pressing to focus on. 

The Doctor’s eyes were trained on hers and her heart thrummed uncontrollably against its cage. With each breath of the Doctor’s Yaz was moving. Heat flooded between their two bodies. Yaz couldn’t tear her eyes away. Her stomach churned and her breath became shallow. 

She licked her lips and the Doctor’s eyes flicked down to them before back up the Yaz. It looked as if she were about to move when the ground shook beneath her. It jolted her awake and pushed Yaz up, “TARDIS.” 

][

The TARDIS was within a few meters of them, they just had to turn down one side tunnel and there it was shining beautifully in the dim light. 

They clambered aboard as quick as they could and the Doctor rushed to the console. Once she heard the click of the door shutting behind her she got to work on getting them into the time vortex. She spun dials, flipped switches, and pushed buttons before pulling the lever. 

The TARDIS groaned as it dematerialized and found its way into the time vortex. The Doctor didn’t stop moving though, moving being a poor word for choice when compared to how she usually moved about the TARDIS. Her movements were controlled and lacked all enthusiasm that she naturally carried. 

But if she stopped moving then she’d have to face Yaz. She clenched her jaw and tapped her foot. Yaz hadn’t spoken since their gazes met in the cavern and her silence grated upon the Doctor. She was never this quiet around her. Her stomach churned and grasped at the side of the console tighter. 

The moment in the cave played across her mind again, some cruel trick of her subconscious. Yaz had looked absolutely stunning under the light, breathtaking. She’d caused her to lose her breath, lose her control, her hearts hammered and her chest constricted and she couldn’t think of anything aside from kissing her lips while graced by that dazzling light. 

But Yaz was silent. She had made Yaz uncomfortable, she had read all the signs wrong, she had turned a pleasant outing into some awkward exchange and all she wanted to do was hide. Get lost in the guts of the TARDIS and work on her silently, work on shoving these emotions down. 

She didn’t want to face Yaz after today. 

Her stomach churned, her face contorted into deep lines of regret. She had made Yaz uncomfortable. 

Those words weighed heavy in her mouth, poison on her tongue. The discomfort, the tension between them was so palatable she wanted nothing more than to forget that it had happened. 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed since the cavern before she looked over to Yaz. When she did she found Yaz’s wide eyes on her, Yaz’s breath instantly hitched and her gaze darted away.

She had made Yaz uncomfortable. .

“I, uh, I’m jus’ gonna do a little maintenance tonight, if you wanted to rest up or somethin’ you could.” She looked down to her hands before biting her bottom lip. “Not that I.” She sighed and clenched her jaw again, “I mean I want you ‘ere, I jus’ thought y’might be tired.” 

Footsteps resounded through the control room and the Doctor fought her instinct to look at Yaz. “We could watch a movie-” The rest of the suggestion died on her tongue when Yaz was close enough to be defined in her peripheral vision. 

She looked up and that face made her hearts beat pound like hammers. She hated herself for it but she could tell that she was now red in the face. “Or you,” The Doctor licked her lips, fingers fidgeting about the console, “You could help me. If y’want.” Her words were so rushed and unsteady they left her mouth sour. 

She wanted to forget the night, wanted to stop herself from ever daring to think that Yaz, brilliant Yasmin Khan, could ever feel the same way about her, wanted Yaz to leave so she could come up with some way to look Yaz in the eyes after today.

Yaz’s face looked like a question as if she was putting some puzzle slowly together. The Doctor opened her mouth, to apologize or lie or anything to put an end to this eternity but she didn’t get the chance.

An uncertain, small smile flashed across Yaz’s lips and then her hands were fisted in the Doctor’s lapels yanking her forward until their lips collided.

The Doctor quickly melted into the kiss, eyes closing, hands threading into Yaz’s hair. She held her close, lips slid alongs lips quickly, passionately, sloppily, wet, showing her just how she burned for her. It was filled with saliva, and need, and love.

When Yaz pulled back she let out a sigh, holding her forehead to the Doctor’s, “I’m sorry, I just-” Her breath was hot on the Doctor’s lips, “I just needed-”

The Doctor pulled her close by the back of her neck, lips brushing together barely for another kiss, so incredibly soft, “Don’t apologize." She opened her eyes and smiled. "I needed it too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i am taking one-shot requests for these two (fluffy to smutty) over at my Tumblr @nonbinaryriotchild feel free to request one
> 
> thanks for the read


End file.
